Garet's Chick
by Shima Ame
Summary: Don't ask where this came from... But... Aaron gets hungry and Jenna eventually winds up making breakfast... well, more like, blackmailed into making breakfast, but ANYWAY... Breakfast goes NUTS
1. Where Babies Come From

Ame: No, I don't know WHAT I was thinking when I started writing this... it was supposed to be a hentai fic, I think... but somehow... it became... THIS:

****

"GARET'S CHICK"

I light movement on my side woke me that morning- before 8 so.

I wasn't so pleased at the time. There's no getting me up before 8 on the right side of the bed. But this became... a certain exception.

An arm around my waist receded slightly and the hand that held my head from the pillow pulled me in closer to a warm neck.

I blinked a few times, snuggling down beneath foreign covers and into the flesh of a neck I knew well.

I grasped the back of his open tunic tight, smiling to remember where I was.

Then I heard footsteps tromping up the hall. They were small.

Aaron.

"Garet!" The nine-year-old came running down the hall. And we all know children don't knock, he'd run right in and discover WHY Megan isn't allowed to sleep over.

"Garet! Garet get up! You big lug, get up!" I shook him hard- best I could because his arms were too strong to free myself from. "Garet!"

"Huh"

"Garet!" The door swung open. Sudden fear ran down my back. Sure, we were dressed, but our postitions weren't the most innocent thing for a child to see.

"Ah!" Garet jumped up in surprise.

"Garet! I'm hungry!" Luckily Aaron was child enough to not pay attention to the odd wrinkles in the sheets.

"Get Kay to make you something..." He buried his face back in the pillow.

"But she's moved out, stupid!"

"Oh yeah..." Kay, 3 years older than us, was now 23, she'd been out of the house and married for 2 years (she married right after we rebuild Vale) but Garet wouldn't have remembered that, duh.

"Well... where's Mom and Dad"

"Meeting"

"Grandpa"

"Died last year"

"Dammit. Well... make yourself something... I'm busy"

"How are you busy, you two were asleep"

"...Uhhh... we were gonna... play a game and get more sleep"

"Why can't I play"

"Cause you're not old enough!" Garet threw a book at the door. (what else would he use books for)

"Fine! But I'm telling Mom"

Silence

Kids could make such wild assumptions... or retell things in ways that Adults would interprite them wrong.

"I'll start breakfast." I sighed a bit. "Then maybe we can get more sleep"

"Jen-na" Garet whined.

I kissed him lightly and wrestled my way out of bed. After I stood up, looking back at him with his puppy dog eyes, giggled a bit and went to make breakfast, leaving him to answer his little brothers questions that Aaron didn't know were very close to 'where do babies come from' (a question he'd been banned from.)

"What games were you gonna play?"

I rushed down the hall faster before Garet could say 'Go ask Jenna.'

What could I possibly make them for breakfast... I pondered what I acually COULD cook while retying the pull-string on my tunic collar.

I could go out and buy something, but I didn't want to go back into the room to get some decent clothes at the moment. An off-white tunic and baggy tattered pants isn't something a lady should wear outside.

I dug around in the cabinets. Nothing, but I found a pan that gave me an idea.

I snuck a peek out the door to make sure no one was around and ran to the hen house. Eggs were easy enough to cook.

I held my nose, shoving chickens over in their sleep (Chicken Tipping) and stealing 3 brownish eggs.

I ran out before anyone saw me and before the chickens struck back.

Setting the eggs on the sun-lit counter, I greased up the pan.

"Iiiia!" I shrieked as something fuzzy touched me hand.

"What's wrong!" Garet came stumbling in, still struggling with the fasteners on his pants (He was getting changed while Aaron went back to his own room to play)

I stared at the counter where two little black eyes stared back.


	2. Jermey

GARET'S CHICK  
_chapter two_

We sat in the living room, on the small loveseat (a two-seater couch). A small yellow blob of fluff sat in my lap, asleep.

I stared at it.

'It damn went and hatched'

"What are we gonna call it?" Garet poked it.

"Don't touch it, it'll wake up and bite your finger off"

"Jeremy." Arron sat on the floor. "His name's Jeremy"

"Who said you get to pick." Garet snorted.

The chick slowly woke up and looked around at us. When It looked at me, it started to cheep, jumping up and down.

"Great, now do we have to chew up worms for it?" Garet sighed.

I stared at the yellow fluff ball some more.

"I'm a mammal, I lactate for my young. I don't regergitate worms." I told it sternly.

It just looked at me sorrowfully.

I sighed, giving in. "Aaron, could you run down the street and get some beef or ham or something humanly eatible?"

Ame: I'll keep re-posting this chapter as I add more to it. But I've got more to add to "ATOTS" so I'll be back to this later n-n (hopfuly)


End file.
